Secrets To Be Told
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Matsuri is tired of hiding her feelings for Gaara and decides to tell him she likes him. But Matsuri finds out that's easier said then done! Slight OOC moments.


Author's Note: :( Family Torn Apart? Might not even be posted up. It doesn't seem as good as I thought before, sorry. This is mainly a pointless story with Gaara and Matsuri. They might be a tad OOC at times. This story is set in Shippuden, BEFORE Shukaku is removed. The bold letters is Shukaku talking. And since Matsuri is Gaara's student, they train together in this story. :)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Shippuden, Gaara, Matsuri, and Shukaku doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Secrets To Be Told:  
It was a peaceful morning in the Sand Village. Matsuri was at the training field waiting for her sensei, Gaara to show up so they could train.

Matsuri stood there holding her weapon enjoying the nice little rare breeze.

"Ah! This breeze is nice! I wish it could be like this all the time! ...But that's impossible in this village!" Matsuri said to herself.

Then, Gaara walked up to the training field.

Matsuri smiled.

"(Gaara Sensei is here. Sigh...he looks so handsome today...)" Matsuri thought as Gaara walked up.

Matsuri lost control and started dreamily staring at Gaara.

Gaara tilted his head.

Then inside of Gaara, Shukaku spoke up.

"**(Look at her! She's fawning over you!)**" Shukaku said.

Gaara looked confused.

"(What do you mean?)" Gaara asked.

"**(C'mon! That girl's head over heels for ya! That's pretty easy to see!)**" Shukaku said as he laughed.

Gaara sighed.

"(She's just my student. And she wouldn't like someone like me anyway.)" Gaara said.

Then Gaara and Shukaku stopped talking and Matsuri was still dreamily staring at Gaara.

Gaara tilted his head again.  
"...Did I forget to wear pants or something? Because your staring like an idiot at me." Gaara said.

Matsuri then shook her head and blushed.

"Uh....n-no! Uh...I just uh...let's just train!" Matsuri said nervously.

Gaara nodded.

Then the two got in fighting positions.

Some Time Later...

Matsuri usually is able to defend herself pretty well, but she got distracted by Gaara several times and in the end, got shaken up and is now on her knees panting with dirt all over her.

"Whew...I...I..." Matsuri said as she panted.

Gaara looked at her confused.  
"Matsuri, what's with you today?" Gaara asked completely oblivious.

Matsuri stopped panting and blushed a little.  
"Um...I'm just...sick I guess..." Matsuri lied.

Gaara walked a little closer to her and helped Matsuri up.  
"Thanks..." Matsuri said as smiled and stood up.

Then Matsuri looked into Gaara's eyes who's eyes were looking at her.

Matsuri blushed bright red.

Gaara looked worried.  
"You must be sick, your face is very red." Gaara said obliviously.

Matsuri blushed another shade.  
"Uhhhh...I'm okay, Gaara Sensei...really!" Matsuri assured.

Gaara then put his hand on Matsuri's forehead.  
"Hmm...your burning up." Gaara said as he pulled his hand back. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital." Gaara said.

Matsuri stepped back.  
"Really! I'm fine...uh...bye!" Matsuri said as she picked up her weapon.

Then she scurried off as her face got redder by the minute.

Gaara stood there confused.  
"What was all that about?" Gaara asked himself.

Shukaku laughed.

"**(You that oblivious?! The girl likes ya!)**" Shukaku said.

Gaara sighed.

"(I told you, she's not interested in me. And what makes you think she likes me?)" Gaara asked.

Shukaku chuckled.  
"**(Because when you two were training, I noticed her looking at your butt while muttering under her breath something about 'wow, that's hot'!)**" Shukaku replied.

Gaara's eyes widened a little as he blushed slightly.  
"(....Matsuri? No! She's not the kind of girl to do that! Ugh...why must I have a pervy raccoon inside of me?!)" Gaara said.

Gaara sighed and walked back to his house.

Meanwhile With Matsuri...

Matsuri went home and went straight to her room and lied down on her bed.

"...I'm doomed..." Matsuri said as she sighed.

Matsuri glanced over at a picture of Gaara she had on her dresser.

Matsuri blushed.  
"I can't continue to hide my feelings for him forever." Matsuri said out loud.

Then she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"...No more hiding! I'm gonna tell Gaara my feelings!" Matsuri said in a determined tone.

Matsuri stood up.

"Yes! I'll tell him tomorrow!" Matsuri said as she smiled.

The Very Next Day...

Matsuri was walking through the village to get to the Kazekage Tower.

"(Okay....just come on out and say it, Matsuri! It doesn't matter if he doesn't feel the same, at least you had the courage to do it!)" Matsuri thought as she walked.

Then she walked to the tower and saw Gaara standing up there on top leaning over the railing wearing his Kazekage robe.

Matsuri smiled and jumped up there like a ninja. Because she is a ninja.

When Matsuri reached the top, she took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"...Hello, Gaara." Matsuri greeted as she smiled.

Gaara noticed her and turned around.

"(Wow! His hair looks so...perfect blowing in the wind....oh it's amazing! I just want to run my fingers through it! And his EYES are so mysterious!!!)" Matsuri thought as she looked at him and blushed slightly.

Gaara looked at her confused.  
"Matsuri? ...You awake?" Gaara asked as he walked closer to her.

Matsuri was dreamily staring at him again with anime sparkles in her eyes.

Gaara waved his hand in her face.  
"Matsuri? Hello?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?! What?!" Matsuri said as she snapped out of her trance.

Matsuri laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

"Matsuri? What's going on?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri took a deep breath.  
"Okay um...there's something I need to tell you." Matsuri said.

"Well...what is it?" Gaara asked as he looked at her right in the eyes.

Matsuri blushed slightly.

"Okay um...for a long time I've kind of...um...uh...you know...um...felt a certain um...way about...um...you..." Matsuri said as she tapped her index fingers together nervously.

If Gaara had eyebrows, he would have raised one at that point.  
"....I don't get it." Gaara said obliviously.

Matsuri mentally slapped herself in the face for ruining everything.

"Look...I'm trying to say, that I sort of...um...like y-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Matsuri screamed as she fell backwards.

Matsuri then fell backwards off the railing, and fell down off the tower to the ground.

Gaara looked shocked and leaned over the railing.

"....I'm okay....." Matsuri said from the ground.

"What was that all about?!" Gaara asked himself..

At that point, Shukaku laughed.

"**(That was hilarious!!! That girl's gonna be sore in the morning!!!)**" Shukaku said.

Gaara looked annoyed.

"(Hey! How could you possibly think that's funny?)" Gaara asked.

Shukaku sighed.

"**(Aw! Your a stick in the mud!)**" Shukaku said annoyed.

Gaara sighed and then went back inside the tower.

Later...

Matsuri had a black eye, on arm was in a cast, one leg was in a cast, and she was carrying crutches.

"I...ruined it! But I will not give up!" Matsuri said.

The Next Day...

Matsuri walked up to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's house and knocked on the door. Thinking that she had everything planned out perfectly. And she was healed.

"(Okay Matsuri...you won't fail this time! Temari or Kankuro will answer, you say you need to speak to Gaara, you'll find Gaara, and tell him!)" Matsuri thought as she smiled.

But Matsuri wasn't expecting Gaara to answer the door, and he opened the door.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri was wide eyed.

"Gaara?! Why are you answering the door?! I didn't think you liked to greet people!" Matsuri blurted out in shock.

Gaara looked at her shocked.

Matsuri realized what she said and suddenly started panicking.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean to say that!" Matsuri said in panic.

Gaara silently closed the door without saying a word.

Matsuri growled in frustration.

"OH?! SO YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE!?" Matsuri shouted.

Then Matsuri started pounding on the door with her fists.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK!!! YOU MIGHT BE MY SENSEI, AND THE KAZEKAGE BUT I'M NOT BUDGING FROM THIS SPOT TILL YOU COME BACK!! AND I'M GONNA CONTINUE TO YELL!!!!" Matsuri yelled loudly as she banged her fists against the door in rage.

Then on the other side of the door, Gaara sighed and opened the door back up.

"Okay! You can stop-OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara shouted as Matsuri accidentally punched him in the face.

Matsuri then looked shocked at what she did.  
"OMYGOSH!!! I'm so sorry!!!!" Matsuri said.

Gaara glared at her and put his hand over his now black eye.  
"(Whatever happened to your sand coming to protect me?)" Gaara asked Shukaku.

Shukaku frowned.

"**(Sorry! I was too late! But...HAHA!!! You should a seen her punch ya! Haha! She's tough!)**" Shukaku said as he laughed.

Matsuri looked completely worried.

"Gaara! Really, I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very very very, very, very..." Matsuri apologized.

Eight Hours Filled With 'Verys' Later...

It was now dark outside and Gaara was holding an ice pack to his eye as Matsuri continued to say 'very'.

"....Very, very, very, very sorry for punching you!!!" Matsuri said now out of breath.

Gaara sighed.  
"It's okay, Matsuri! But...why did you come here this morning?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri sighed and turned to walk away.

"Uh...I'll just tell you tomorrow..." Matsuri said as she hung her head and walked away.

Gaara looked confused as he went back inside.

The Next Day After That....

It was afternoon.

Matsuri was walking through the village with the now black eyed Kazekage.

They both were talking, and Matsuri wanted to tell him she likes him but kept quite about that.

Then they both entered a little tea stand/stop/shop.

Inside...

Gaara and Matsuri ordered some tea and then were sitting at the table talking.  
"So...how's everything going with your Kazekage work?" Matsuri asked as she took a sip of tea.

Gaara took a sip of tea too.  
"Well...everything's good I guess. But...I kind of find myself spacing out a little, thinking about somebody." Gaara replied.

Matsuri perked up.

"...Hmm...um...a person? Like...a girl?" Matsuri asked curiously, wishing on the inside that it was her.

Gaara blushed a little at that.

"**(C'mon! Just tell the girl who this mystery girl is! I already know who! CoughMatsuricough.)**" Shukaku said.

Gaara ignored Shukaku and looked at Matsuri, who looked pretty curious.

"Well...um...she's a girl I know. She has beautiful short hair that flows in the wind swiftly when she's training, she has these beautiful eyes that show off her childish side, and...she's got these beautiful features not her face. I would mention her body, but I've got a reputation to keep." Gaara said as he looked kind of spacy.

Now Matsuri was very curious.

Gaara blushed slightly but turned his head so Matsuri couldn't see.  
"...So...what's her name?" Matsuri asked very curiously.

Gaara's blush went away and he looked back at her.

"Well....I don't feel like telling. I mean, I've kept this a secret so long that not even she knows probably." Gaara said.

Matsuri put her hands on the table and pouted.

"Tell me!" Matsuri demanded.

Gaara glanced at the people watching them.

"People are watching..." Gaara said uncomfortably.

Matsuri frowned.

"I don't care! Tell me who the girl you like is, Gaara!!!" Matsuri yelled.

Everybody in the shop/stop/stand gasped.

"The Kazekage likes someone!" Woman sitting at a nearby table said to her friend.

The woman's friend smirked.

"Oooooooo! I wonder who lucky young lady is!" Her friend said.

Then a man spoke up.

"Sounds like wedding bells will toll in the village!" The man said.

Then another man next to him spoke up.

"But he's too young to get married! He's fifteen! The marriage age in the village is twenty!" The second man said.

Gaara blushed bright red in embarrassment as people started gossiping among themselves loudly about 'the Kazekage's crush'.

"**(...Looks like somebody's embarrassed! However...I don't see why ya are...)**" Shukaku commented.

Matsuri watched in confusion as Gaara put his hand over his face and walked out of the place avoiding eye contact with the people.

Matsuri mentally smacked her forehead at what she did.

"Gaara! Wait!" Matsuri said as she ran out of the building after him.

Outside...

Gaara was walking away as Matsuri ran up to him.  
"Gaara! Wait! Don't go just yet!" Matsuri said as she ran up to him.

Gaara turned around and looked at Matsuri, his face still stained red.  
"What? I'm going home..." Gaara said as he turned back around to walk away.

Matsuri quickly grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.

Matsuri was kind of shocked at what she did but kept her cool on the outside.

"Why did you leave?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara sighed and tuned back around to Matsuri as she let go of his wrist.  
"....Because I was...embarrassed. Wasn't that obvious, Matsuri?" Gaara asked as his face was slowly becoming red again.

Matsuri sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Why? I don't see what your embarrassed about, Gaara!" Matsuri said.

"**(Neither do I! Hey! Me and the lady's got something in common! She's a real keeper!)**" Shukaku said.

"(Zip it, Shukaku!)" Gaara said to Shukaku.

Matsuri still stood there waiting for an answer.

"Well...I didn't want anybody to know that I liked a girl. I guess....I'm just embarrassed to have people knowing, and then gossiping about it." Gaara replied.

"So all you care about is keeping a tough image?!" Matsuri asked as she took her hands off her hips and put her hands in the air confused.

Gaara sighed.

"...Not exactly. Look...I know I seem calm, cool, and everything. But the truth is that I'm secretly kind of shy. And I'm a nervous wreck on the inside when I'm around a girl I like." Gaara explained.

Matsuri rose an eyebrow.  
"But...who is this girl you like currently?" Matsuri asked as she crossed her arms.

Gaara smiled a little as he walked closer to Matsuri.

"Does this tell you?" Gaara asked.

Gaara leaned in and kissed Matsuri right on her lips.

"**(Right on! That's the way to go! Yeah! I didn't think ya had it in ya!)**" Shukaku said.

"(Shukaku...you better not mess this up! I've waited a long time for my first kiss!)" Gaara said to Shukaku as he kissed Matsuri.

Matsuri's eyes were the size of dinner saucers. But she closed them and kissed back.

The kiss wasn't too sloppy or passionate. It was more sweet and innocent like a first kiss.

Then Gaara pulled away as his face became red again, and Matsuri's face turned neon red and she was stunned. That was both Gaara and Matsuri's first kiss ever.

"...It must be me." Matsuri said speechless.

Gaara smiled shyly.  
"It is. I love you." Gaara said as he looked into her eyes.

Matsuri smiled.

"...I love you too. I've been trying to say that forever!" Matsuri said.

Gaara laughed a little bit.

"So...we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, aren't we?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara put his arms around her waste.

"Sure. But remember, this doesn't affect the fact that we're still sensei and student." Gaara said.

Matsuri giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah! I know!" Matsuri said.

Then they quickly kissed again.

"Awww!!!" The people in the tea shop said as they looked through the window.

Gaara and Matsuri pulled away and looked at the people who innocently waved.

"By the way...do you ever look at my butt?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri giggled.  
"Heehee...maybe..." Matsuri said as she put her hands behind her back and smiled as she walked off.

"**(Told ya!)**" Shukaku said to Gaara.

Gaara smiled as Matsuri walked off.

"...Well...I've seen you in your underwear once..." Gaara muttered under his breath as he walked home.

And then the two stayed together forever. They even got married several years later. But after that day, rumors spread like wildfire about the Kazekage and Matsuri. And Kankuro and Temari even teased Gaara when he returned home. But that's the way things work!

The End.

* * *

How's the story? Is it good, or not good? You let me know! Sorry for making the story really long! And I just adore Gaara/Matsuri! The pairing just doesn't have many fans. But the pairing seems cute to me! :)


End file.
